Spitfire
Josephine "Josie" Maria Vasquez-Stark is a high school student who uses her own tech to fight crime as the alter-ego Spitfire alongside her best friend Peter Parker/Spider-Man and her father Tony Stark. While Vasquez juggled all her continued superhero duties with the demands of her high-school life, she stowed away and helped out her father who had recruited Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spitfire into the brief conflict with her personal hero, Captain America. When she came back from Germany she encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove her worth as a hero, she along with Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture. At the Homecoming Dance, she apologized to her date Jacob Waters before ditching him and helped Spider-Man defeat him. Spitfire was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in both Spitfire and Spider-Man being dragged aboard their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spitfire joined their attempts to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones. However, the heroes could not defeat Thanos who then fulfilled his goal and then caused the Snap, resulting in the deaths of trillions, including Spitfire's as she had turned to dust in Iron Man's arms. Having been dead for five years, Spitfire was then resurrected when the Hulk had managed to reverse the Snap, as Spitfire rejoined their fight against Thanos, just in time to witness Iron Man sacrifice his life to defeat the Mad Titan. The bereaved and traumatized Vasquez decided to retire her hero duties following Tony Stark's death, seeking refuge on her trip to Europe with all her classmates. However, despite wanting to focus her attention on winning the attention of Jacob Waters, Vasquez witnessed an Elemental attack and was recruited later by Spider-Man and Happy Hogan to follow into London to help defeat Mysterio, exposing his illusions and defeating him. However, upon her return into New York, doctored footage was sent to The Daily Bugle, which showed Mysterio exposing Spitfire's secret as Tony Stark's daughter along with Spider-Man's true identity to the entire world as well as incriminating them both for an alleged mass murder in London. Biography Early Life Josie was born on December 15, 2000 to Diana Vasquez and Tony Stark, to which the latter was unaware of the birth. Her mother, tired of trying to make ends meet, opens up a Puerto Rican restaurant with Josie's grandmother, Penelope. The restaurant took off which in turn had Diana and Josie moving out of the Bronx and to Queens. Meeting Tony Stark for the First Time In 2009, just a few months after Tony Stark announces he is Iron Man, he visits Diana at her restaurant in Queens to make amends for his past mistakes. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Facilities Relationships Category:Characters